Dragon Knight and Titania
by arashi is maelstrom
Summary: It begin When Naruto had enough with villagers attitude and decide leave to a new world with help from his mother figure Hikari. Look adventure from Naruto in new world.


I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail or Anything in this story which has copyright

"**Demons Talking"**

'_**Demons Thinking'**_

"Regular People Talking"

'_Regular People Thinking'_

"**Dragon Talking"**

_'**_Dragon Thinking'_**  
><em>

A.N : This is the story I have written so any tips or constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Departure<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything started out alright, he was able to wake up without anyone trying to kill him, was able to get to the academy in time for once, and got his usual ten bowls of miso ramen at Ichiraku's.<p>

But alas his luck was not to last. The reason was a mob that viewed him as a "stain" in their perfect village.

Cries of "**Demon Brat**", "**Devil Spawn**", and "**Monster**" were what the poor boy heard behind him.

* * *

><p>Five years ago, the Kyuubi, a monstrous fox with nine tails, came to Konoha. A beast of unmatched size and of demonic fury armed with fangs larger than the tallest of trees, nine tails longer than the rivers, each able to crush mountains and create tidal waves. Its red eyes shone in the black night, striking fear in the bravest of men.<p>

Yet even though fear struck through every man, woman, and child, the brave shinobis of Konoha banded together to stop the beast from destroying their homes. Every imaginable jutsu were thrown at the beast. But every idiot must have realized, It was massive chakra, how can you hurt chakra with chakra based attack. Clouds of kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags flew in the air. Yet the kitsune merely shrugged them off as it continued its rampage, crushing many under its flailing tails and humongous paws.

Soon it reached within a mere arm's length to Konoha when the leader of Konoha arrived upon a toad the size of a mountain. Using a jutsu that surpassed the power of man and into the realm of the gods, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, summoned the power of the Shinigami and sealed the beast into a newborn baby, not even an hour's old. With the danger passed, the Yondaime Hokage passed from the realm of the living and gave his soul to the Shinigami.

The Yondaime was carried back into the village and given the funeral fit for the hero he was. Yet the baby that held the Kyuubi was seen as the reincarnation of the demon itself. In order to protect the boy, the Sandaime Hokage issued an edict to never reveal the truth of that fateful night to anyone. Despite this, for the next five years of his life, the boy was spat and scorned by many villagers of Konoha and the hate of the parents soon spread to the children. It continued until the eve of that fateful night.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the boy, they were being watched by a white haired man with a dog mask, a dark brown haired woman with rectangular birthmarks on her cheeks, and a small group of villagers, '<em>Tonight you die…demon.<em>'

As the boy were walking towards the apartment, were only a couple blocks away from the apartment…when Naruto suddenly stopped. He looked around and noticed shadows moving around quickly from place to place, '_Oh Kami-sama no!_'

* * *

><p>"You would think that they would at least come up with more original names." The 5 year old boy seemed to say to himself.<p>

'**They're not too bright are they?**' A feminine voice in his head added.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto was currently running from a group of people who thought he was the nine tailed fox itself.

'**If they can't figure out new names then it's no wonder that they can't figure out that you aren't me' **The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head

The Kyuubi had revealed itself to Naruto at a very early age in his life and had helped him out. After a while Naruto started to see the Kyuubi as a mother figure to him. Kyuubi explained that she didn't want to attack Konoha, but was being controlled by a man with a Sharingon. Afterwards they started working together to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback no Jutsu<strong>

Naruto woke up, lying in water.

'water? Was damn villager threw me to sewer?' he asked himself, sitting up and wincing at the pain in his body, he saw himself in some kind of sewer, he was confused and a bit scared for he heard breathing.

He was usually alone, and breathing meant someone was here to 'educate' him, read beat him into subservience. He lost count of people he killed already in this way. But then he noticed no one, it was not his orphanage or hospital, it was no where he knew so he slowly walked the path, wanting to find out where he was and if there was wind and freedom at the end of the path.

Anything was better then what he was accustomed to anyway. Walking the path… he slowly came to a great door in the likeness of a prison door. Walking through the great doors he saw a great big red lump of fur curled on the watery floor. He slowly walked up to it… touching the fur softly.. it was soft… and warm? It was better then his bed.

Slowly hugging it to draw all the warm he could. Falling asleep, when was the last time he felt this good? Right before the darkness took him again, this time this darkness was good. It was warm. When was the last time he felt like this? A submerged old memory of a red headed woman came to him, hugging him. It was… peace.

"Okaa-san… I love you…" naruto intoned before falling asleep. He did not notice that the lump of fur had stiffened when it heard him call it Okaa.

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi was fully aware its jailor was there, it opened once eye to watch the boy slowly come up before caressing one of its tails. It knew fully what had happened and the boy's… 'life' if you could call it that. The bijuu were masses of chakra without any real gender, but they did have a soul, and instinct.<p>

And the boy's suffering at his age was tugging at her heart strings. What Konoha was doing was no better then real demons, they were the true monsters in her book.

'**What was this feeling? Maternal instinct?**' it wondered to itself.

The kyuubi wasn't stupid, plus it was fairly up to date, what with the true monsters summoning it once in awhile to destroy things. It saw the depravity the boy suffered. The kyuubi stiffened when it heard the boy call it "_okaa-san_".. not knowing what to do… as the boy slept, the kyuubi's monumental chakra body glowed an ominous red before shrinking and took on a more… suitable form, one that resembled the boy's mother, its previous jinchuuriki to better.. accommodate the maternal feeling.

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly the same, she was about 6'6", wearing a black kimono edged in red leaves falling, with long red hair the colour of her fur cascading freely without the pin kushina was used to wearing. 2 furry kitsune ears sat atop her head, occasionally flicking at the sensation of wind, her muzzle was adorned with whiskers. (A.N : something like kushina with kitsune ears and tails, kyuubi transform like that because she was her previous host.).<p>

After all, kushina and the kyuubi were in essence one person with 2 souls, so technically the boy was her son as well. Or at least that was what the kyuubi tried to rationalize to herself regarding the maternal feeling. She.. for now it was a she, pulled the boy into her embrace, surrounding the boy with her nine tails, looking down, she saw a lined face of someone that was world weary.

* * *

><p>One that should'nt have been on a 2 nearly 3 year old boy. She carressed his forehead slowly, humming a tune resembling one she had heard before. As she did that, she slowly noticed the boy's weary lined expression finally gave into one of peace. Even if she was not the boy's biological mother… she would at least grant him the comfort of someone to hold close… even demon's may cry.<p>

* * *

><p>As naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was red hair… silky red hair cascading down someone's shoulder and red tails waving in the background. Drowsily focusing his eyes on the person that somehow managed to surround him in warmth. He saw red eyes looking back. Red eyes with a slit for pupils.<p>

The irst thing he heard "**Ohayo… sochi…"**

Naruto's eyes widened, _'Sochi?'_

had he heard correctly? He wouldn't be able to stand it if this was a cruel joke by his tormentors. Kyuubi saw his eyes widen and guessed correctly at what he was thinking, after all he had been taught that he was worthless, that he did not deserve a mother.

How she longed to dig her claws into villagers and slowly burn them inside out before throwing his immortal soul into hell piece by piece before putting them back together and repeating the process. But now was not the time, she could fantasize later, her… son needed her now.

Gently, she caressed naruto's forehead, murmuring soothing words.

"**shhh… be still my son, you are safe for now.**" She said.

Naruto struggled for abit, fearing the worst before he heard her words and calmed down.

" Are you really my okaa san? "

looking deeply into her eyes, observing her fox-ish face. Kyuubi wilted for a while, wondering how to explain it to Naruto. At the very least Naruto deserved the truth. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to face the inevitably distasteful discussion she would have, she looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"**Naruto, first listen to me and do not disturb… ok?"** she asked.

Naruto considered this for a while, before nodding.

"**Before time immemorial, there was a mass of chakra so great and powerful that it was considered a god. It was… reckless to say the least and wantonly destroyed. Its name was the Juubi. **

**A man, you shinobi know of as the Rikudo Sennin, with his rinnegan took to fighting the Juubi, they fought, bitterly back and forth, days turned into nights, turned into weeks, into months before the Rikudo Sennnin finally sealed the monster into himself. Creating the first Jinchuriki**". Naruto not understanding the history lesson but found it interesting anyway due to his own jinchuuriki status kept quiet and nodded along.

"**Alas, due to the battle, the Sennin was greatly weakened, and he knew with his passing the Juubi would be freed and would wreak even more havoc in revenge. In desperation, before he died, he sealed the massive Juubi's body into the moon. Splintering the Juubi's soul and power into nine pieces, in order to protect peace. **

**At the very least, if they had to fight the tailed beasts, they did not have to fight one without any hope. Those nine pieces spawned from him and the Juubi became the bijuu, the Tailed beasts. As time progressed, humans with the teachings of the sennin, became known as ninja, people with supernatural control over the elements and skill to match. **

**Not satisfied with their power, they sought to break that limit, by emulating the Rikudo Sennin, they devised methods of sealing the Tailed Beasts a power they knew to be beyond into controllable forms their own to utilize. Generally, they sealed the beasts into babies, humans, said human would gain control of the beasts power. Naruto you know this, you are one such example.**"

In return, naruto's eyes dimmed, he knew the pain and sadness.

Kyuubi continued her story, "**I am, the Kyuubi no Kitsune or better yet my true name is Hikari Youko, the greatest of the tailed beasts, sealed into your biological mother**."

At this Naruto began crying, this was not his mother… not even close. But kept his promise to remain quiet and listen to the rest of the story. Kyuubi herself was sad, embracing Naruto even tighter and curling her tails all around them like a protective shell,

she continued, "**I was sealed into your biological mother Kushina Uzumaki, when she was pregnant with you, the seal that held me was at its weakest, a human that intended to free me for his own purposes attacked your mother and father the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, he succeeded in freeing me before causing me to go into a berserker rage at the very least. **

**Your mother already dying due to the freeing, helped your father to reseal me into the nearest babe. You. They…. choose to seal me into you… rather then allow me to destroy their home. Naruto, I do not like what they have done, but they tried to protect their home, Konoha. **

**Nonetheless, you must understand that their Konoha and the Konoha you know is… different, drunk on their own arrogance of power, festering slowly. I do not like it, but I do not want you to hate your biological parents. If anything, respect them for their ideals.**"

Kyuubi's ears wilted slowly, she didn't like it, but he deserved the truth. Naruto in turn simply kept quiet, digesting the facts before slowly climbing out of her lap. Kyuubi, drooped her head, knowing that Naruto would now hate her for being the root of all his problems, before feeling 2 small arms wrapped around her neck and tears wetting her shoulder.

A soft voice. "I do not hate them but I do not know them, the only parent I have now is you. I do not know much, but at least I know you are the first and only person to hug me. Thank you….. okaa-san."

Together the fox and her jailor wept into the night in each other's embrace, healing old wounds before falling asleep. Naruto… young as he may be, understood. he may never be with his biological parents but they made his choices and he made his, the kyuubi offered him love and warmth, and he would grab it with both hands, demon or not.

* * *

><p>Pulling out of his thoughts, Naruto ducked into a nearby dark ally and hid behind a dumpster, hoping that the group would not find him.<p>

That was until one of the mob members turned out to be a Hyuuga and was able to find him and threw a kunai knife at his leg.

Naruto pulled the knife out and was about to run for it until two men from the mob pinned him to the wall. Naruto started getting scared when two shinobi started to slash at him. The Hyuuga from before hit multiple of his chakra points, effectively blocking Kyuubi's healing capabilities. The formed mob proceeded to beat and cut the defenseless boy over and over. Until someone with silver hair and women with brown hair come out. The man with silver hair, charge with his hand which covered with whitr light and impale Naruto at torso.

It seemed like hours before the mob decided it was getting bored and left him bleeding alone in the ally.

'**Sochi, you are going to be alright, I'll start healing you when I can!' **Hikari yelled out in worry. Hilari knew that if she didn't do something soon, Naruto could die. She then thought of something that might just work.

'**Hey Naruto?**'

"Y-Yeah" Naruto answered weakly.

'**I think I may have a way of ending all of this, I might be able to take us to a different world, I'm not sure what, but anything is better**' Kyuubi explained.

Naruto got a hopeful look on his face at the thought of having a new home.

"I-If you c-could do it, can y-you please?" Naruto nearly begged.

'**Alright, I'll try, but remember, I have no idea what world we will wind up in**'

"I-I don't c-care, all I w-want is a fresh s-start" he replied

'**Alright, when you fall asleep, I'll do it and when you wake up you can start a new life**' Hikari told him.

Moments later Naruto succumbed to unconsciousness and he disappeared in a red flash.

* * *

><p><em>Dimension void<em>

It was black, there is no light, just deep darkness. Naruto body just float in dimension void, he was unconscious. He didn't knew what happen, he just trust with his kaa-san.

_Naruto Mindscape_

Naruto walk in usual path at his kaa-san house. In years with him knew about his kaa-san existence, he try change his mindscape into more pleasant place to stay. Now in his mindscape, it was grass field with forest surrounding it. At middle field, it was small house from woods, a place where his kaa-san lived. Naruto walk in to the house, he search for his kaa-san, but he didn't expecting, who he will see.

In sofa, he look at his kaa-san, but his kaa-san not alone. At front her, there is a man with blonde hair and wear strange coat with the words forth, and a women which look a like his kaa-san, without kitsune ears and tails.

"Kaa-san, who are they?" asked Naruto with his kaa-san, while walk to his kaa-san seat.

The women, who look a like his kaa-san was ready to cry again, her eyes was puffy because crying. A man in her side, wrapped her in his hug. Hikari decide to answer his son.

"**that man was Yondaime hokage, and that women is his wife… your biological father and mother…" **answer Hikari to his son while wrapped him in her hug with 9 tiles circles Naruto body. Naruto when hear that stiffen.

Kushina, which was more calm, stood up and walk to his son, but when she look at his eyes, she stop. She look at his son stare to her, cold was a word to describe it.

"Sochi… I-" said kushina before interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't… For me my kaa-san just Hikari-kaa-san… women who has right to call me sochi just her…"

"But.." try kushina to reasoned with his son, but interrupted again by his husband.

"Kushina… (look at kushina eyes then look at Naruto) I knew you hate us Naruto… but you must-"

"I know, kaa-san was explained that to me years a go… I don't hate either of you, but I can't acknowledge you as my parents, for me just Hikari-kaa-san has that right…"

It saddened both of them. It pained them, when their son not acknowledge them as parents, but they knew why, even he not hate them it still pained them. They knew they has no right to be call his parents, because they never give what parent must gifted to their son, love. Their musing end when Naruto spoke again.

"Just one question, why now you decide to show up, why after years you decide show up now?" ask Naruto barely held his tears.

Both Kushina and Minato more saddened, they didn't know either why they show up just now, the prevention seal, just show when Naruto reach eight tails or try control biju chakra. But maybe this as sign to correct their mistake.

"We didn't know either Naruto… the prevention seal just show when you reach eight tails or try control your… mother chakra… sigh… after we awakened we didn't know what to do… we look at your memories. We know we didn't deserved called your parents, but we glad you found mother love from her, and we know your mother been controlled and we didn't blame her… Maybe it was sign from Kami-sama to correct our mistakes. You will never need your mother still in your gut ne? I think after you land in new world we can afford to release Hikari from seal…" answer forth Hokage.

Naruto mood lit up, who hear end from this explanation. If his kaa-san can out from the seal it was good news, he can finaly feel how warm his kaa-san hug in real world.

"**As happy I am can out from seal, I need all of you be quiet for few minutes, I must direct Naruto body to the world, which look like our original world…"** said Hikari

With that everyone quiet. Hikari close her eyes and try to focus her senses. She senses every gate in dimension void. After few minutes, she found one, the world which look like, their world. Energy in this world almost similar with their world just more less potent.

"**I think I found our new world sochi… prepare, because it will not pleasant experience…"** said Hikari look at Naruto.

Then suddenly white light swallow them. It was not pleasant experience for Naruto, his body feel like been ripped a part again and again. He scream until his throat can't make a sound. He scream in silent scream.

* * *

><p><em>X771, Tenrou Island, Mavis Vermilion Grave<em>

A white light appear in front of Mavis Grave. That light, after few moment shaped to a human figure. After that died down, a figure not old than 5 year, with blonde hair and wear clothes like rags, lied down in grass.

_Naruto mindscape_

"Damn… it hurts like a bitch…" said Naruto, but he got slap in his back of his head.

"**Language young man…" **scold his mother.

"Ahaha… Sorry kaa-san… ne where are we?" answer Naruto nervously.

"**I think we just arrive in new world… but I don't know where? That was your job to find out… and good news for you, I was increase your body limit, after this your body will not know bound to stop grow more strong, when you train… summary more you train more you strong…" **answer Hikari proudly with his ability to change body.

"Ahem, that aside… we has more important news to tell…" interrupted Minato.

"As we promise we will manage to break Hikari seal and try to ar least help you to adapt in this world…" continue Kushina.

Naruto look at Kushina and Minato, he rush to them and hug them. Even they not in his life for a long time, at least they still try to be a better parents now. Kushina and Minato who not expect this stunted with his son behavior, but it brought their smile, especially after they hear what he said next, it make they hold tears.

"I know you love me, I know maybe this time I can't say you are my parents, but maybe someday I will… no… I'm sure I can say with proud you are my parents… and I will make both of you proud if me, and look at me with smile in afterlife…"

"No, Naruto… you was make us proud as you are now…" answer teary Kushina.

"Yes, Naruto… you was make us proud… I hope you can take our legacy with proud in you… (with snap his fingers, in Naruto mindscape appear a book self) That was our knowledge in shinobi world, you father and mother jutsu and experience… use well Naruto, protect what you cherish with pride… I hope it enough to guide you in this new world…" said Minato

"Thank you… father, mother…" answer Naruto with his own smile and puffy eyes.

"Now to end our deal… before we go to afterlife…" said Kushina.

"Yeh…" continue Minato, his body begin to fade away.

Minato then begin do a chain of hand seal. His hand glow in yellow light and then after last hand seal, he walk to the seal, in Hikari neck as a necklace and touch it gently. It glow yellow-ish, suddenly they covered with that light.

_Outside Naruto Mindscape_

Naruto body begin to glow, in that glow a figure appear in Naruto side, then followed by another 2 figures. After that light died down, Hikari, Kushina and Minato was outside the seal. Even Kushina and Minato look loke a ghost.

Gently, Hikari tugging Naruto in her lap. She cried silently, not trust her own sound if this is real. After years hope to hug Naruto and caress his son in real world, to feel his son stood in side line, when Kushina walk to Naruto and try caress his son, but no avail, because she can't touch him with ghostly figure. It when Naruto woke up and gently touch kushina hand even he can't touch it, he pretend he can and give his biological mother small smile. It brought smile to Kushina and Minato.

"I-I… think it is goodbye my sochi…" said Kushina

"Hmm…" answer Naruto with teary eye and deepened his face in Kushina hand, which caress his cheek.

"I love you sochi, I will always will wait you in afterlife, but don't hurried… give both of your kaa-san a grandchild first…" said Kushina with chuckled in last part. It gave Naruto small smile too.

"I'm sorry Minato, I take time more long…" said Kushina to Minato

"Nah… It's okay, just listen to your motor mouth mother Naruto, and goodbye my sochi…" said Minato with that he fade away with smile in his face.

"Goodbye My sochi… hope you have long live and found a women like both of your mother… I love you sochi and thank you letting me be your mother and Minato as your father…" with that Kushina fade away with content smile and teary eyes.

"Goodbye… mother, father… I hope we met again some day…" whisper Naruto in his mother hug.

"**Let it go sochi… they wonderful parents too in their own way… they gift their life to make you live… they fill you with love before they put me in you and now they fill their share as parents…"** said Hikari while deepened her hug.

Naruto silently cry and mourning to his parents, at least he have a loving parents and now they gave him a loving mother in real world, to touch and feel.

* * *

><p>After few hours Naruto cried in his mother arms, he slept peacefully. He hope his biological parents found their own peace. Hikari can be found slept too. They sleep in each other arm provide warms for both of them, in cold night.<p>

_Morning_

Naruto begin stir from his dreams. He found his mother loving hug, her warm and loving feeling from his mother. He closed again his eyes and take all warms from his mother hug, he try to remember all of that warms and his mother smell. He loves his mother smell, it like spring air. Hikari knew his son has wake, but she like his son, want to memories everything from his son, his warms, his smell and his loving embraces.

Naruto and Hikari stay like that for half hours. They like their morning ritual. Until Hikari decide it is time for explore new world.

"**Naruto, I think it is time for you to wake up… we need to learn this world first…"** said Hikari.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes kaa-san…" said sleepy Naruto.

"**No… come wake up or you want I tickle you?" **answer Hikari

"Ah you mean… kaa-san"

"**Nu-uh… come rise and shine…"**

Naruto wake up and stand with help Hikari. They look their surround, it look like forest but in their front, there is stone like monument or something. They walk to that stone and, there is something written in stone but can't read it.

"What it is kaa-san, I can't read that words?" ask Naruto

"**I can't read it as well sochi…"**answer Hikari

Then Naruto walk into that stone and look at fire in that stone. He try touch it, before his kaa-san warn him to not touch it, Naruto was touch that fire. When he touch it, he not feel burn, but just warm, when suddenly ghostly figure appear in his side.

"Who are you?" said a women with long blonde hair too.

"**We are just traveler… my name is Hikari and this is my son, Naruto, I'm sorry if we disturb you…" **answer Hikari with respect.

"No… you not disturb me, don't be sorry… My name is Mavis Vermilion… I feel something difference about you… are you not from this world?" ask Mavis, it make Hikari and Naruto stiffen and take a step back. Mavis who look this quickly response

"Oh.. don't be afraid, I do not have ill will to you… I just want to know, why you come to here? And how?"

Hikari think what will she answer her, while Naruto hide in his back mother feet. After few seconds thinking, benefit or problem will come if he answer her, she decide to give her answer.

"**It's true if we not from this world, but we have not ill will too in this world, you can say if we are a refuge from our world… and I can senses to you are not among the living are you?" **answer Hikari

"Ah yes… I'm not among a living again, it just mere avatar if you want to say, it embodied my will… this island was my home… my child was gone, travel the world to search more experience, this figure just embodied my will to guide my younger child to the right path…" answer Mavis.

"**ah… yes, responsible as mother not end when you died…"**

"You can say like that… cause I love every child I have, even I'm not their biological mother… Like you isn't it Hikari?"

"**You knew? I think if you can senses if we not from this world, you can easily to tell if Naruto not my biological son…"**

"I do, but it is not at all, couse you came in front of my grave yard and your conversation with his biological parents I can hear it… I'm sorry to eavesdrops you…"

"**Nah… it's okay, We talk in front of your grave after all…"**

"Thank you for your understanding… and hello Naruto welcome to this world…" said Mavis, she in squat position and pat Naruto head.

"And I think you still didn't know how this world work isn't it?" ask Mavis look up to Hikari from her position in front of Naruto.

"**Yah… we still think to travel this island to found a civilization and try to adapt first…"**

"I can help you… because this island is solitude… there is no civilization in here…even I was dead almost 400 years, I can still give you summary culture in this world…"

With nod and smile from Hikari, Mavis begin her story. Naruto and Hikari hear her story, they sat in front of Mavis grave. Mavis tell her story about mage, culture, and this world currency. She tell about government in this world when she still alive, about mage councils and guild. She tell about her guild she build, Fairy tail. A story when her child come to visit her in her grave. For her every fairy tail members are her child.

After one hour and half, Mavis finish her story. As payback, Hikari begin her own story, how she ended up in this world with Naruto. She tell from beginning of sealing proses until last attack to Naruto and how they ended up. When Hikari finish her story, Naruto was a sleep, and Mavis give a sympathy glance toward Naruto. She wonder, how this child stay sane after all of that. He has big heart for a child his ages.

"Wow… I don't know, there is a world who can blame a child like that… I hope you can live happily in this world, I hope I can help more but like you can see, I just can help as guide. If you want head to south from this island, you will end in Hargeon city…"

"**Thank you Mavis, it was enough of your help, I very appreciated… we will head to Hargeon after we collect enough food and water to travel… and make a raft of course…"**

"Don't mention it, I glad can help you both…" said Mavis before she disappear.

* * *

><p>For few days, Naruto and Hikari prepare for their departure. Naruto help his mother, collect water and food from island. After feel enough, they start to build a raft. Their raft finish in 3 day. In the forth day they load their supply and brought their raft to water. Naruto and Hikari jump in to the raft and give a last glance to tenrou island. In beach Mavis give a wave to say goodbye, it get a wave from Naruto and Hikari.<p>

After 2 days in ocean, they not expect a storm. Their raft sink in a big wave. They float around for a day until they ashore in unknown island.

This was morning after their raft sink, they wake in a beach. They didn't where they are. At least they happy not drift a part in that storm.

"sigh… I think we lost again kaa-san…"

"**I know sochi… but at least we still together…"**

Naruto and Hikari walk around in that island. This was small island with average high mountain, what make it strange was in the top mountain was a thunder cloud surrounded it.

For few days, Naruto and Hikari life in that island. They make a makeshift camp. They live from fruit and fish they can get. Until in fifth day Naruto walk his own to climb that mountain. Naruto have a curios to that mointain and decide to climb it. For 3 hours he climb, until he hear thunderous sound.

"**Who dare to come in My territory!****" ** said that sound

"I-I just curios mister… I don't know if this is your place…" answer Naruto. He still can't see who sound is that, because in top that mountain has a thick fog.

"**I send no lie from you, but I can senses something else not from this world… Who are you child? Where your parents?**" asked that sound again.

"My name is Naruto… true, I am not from this world, but I have no ill will to this world, I just refuge from my world, with my kaa-san…" answer Naruto, he know he can't lie to this creature, who or what ever is it.

That creature, silently look at Naruto from a cave. The fog hide it body, Naruto just can look at yellow eyes from it.

_With Hikari_

Hikari just prepare a fire to cook. She wait for Naruto, when she hear thunderous sound from top of mountain. She got a bad feel from that sound. She leap to mountain direction. She transform to his fox form. With flash she came to aid his only son from any danger he may face.

"**Naruto… wait for kaa-san… don't you dare leave your kaa-san…" thought worryly **

When she arrive, she look her son sot in his but afraid of what in his front of him. Hikari in flash come and shield his son and roar at the eyes in that cave.

"**Don't you dare hurt my sochi!" **roar Hikari

Said that creature just look at that mother who protectively shield her son. It make said creature amuse.

"**I don't intend harm your son… I'm just ask few question…My name is Bahamut, I'm a dragon… I just ask why your son sense not from this world…****" **said Bahamut, while he come out from his cave.

Bahamut was a brown dragon with golden scales like diamond at his forehead. He stood 40 feet high, almost same height with Hikari in fox form. Hikari watch Bahamut carefully.

"**I will not harm you, I promise as dragon king I will not harm you as long as you not attack first…****"** said Bahamut.

"**Okay… now what do you want, if you don't want to disturb I and my son will leave peacefully… and I'm sorry for my son intrusion… **" answer Hikari respectfully.

"**it's okay have a quest after 30 years in solitude is refreshing… how about you come to my cave and share a story…**" ask Bahamut kindly.

Hikari think for a second then nod. She change her form again into her human form, and guide Naruto in her arms. Bahamut look shock at this, a creature which can shape shifting. But Bahamut let it slide for now. Bahamut walk in to the cave, followed by Hikari and sleeping Naruto in his mother arm.

"**Take a sit anywhere, it just cave afterall… I'm sorry if I scare your sin, it just very rare people come around…**"

"**Its okay, it's my son fault too, ignore my warning not to climb a mountain… but why you here alone?**"

"**haha… because it's my home for now… this place is perfect for me, where people rare to come here… how about you, why you came here?**"

"**We not plan come here… in our journey from Tenrou Islan to Hargeon, but we caught a storm in middle ocean and ashore here…**"

"**(nod)And how can you come this world and why? I know your son just tell half the truth…**"

"**I don't know why I must tell you?**"

"**Just humor me, I have no reason to kill you after all and maybe I can help your problem now…**"

Hikari look at Bahamut eyes, but can't find any malice intent or deception, then she decide, there is no lose to tell him after all.

"**I can tell you, but is a long story… I can show you instead, if you believe me, I will touch your forehead with one of my tails and can make you see why we come here… how that sound?**"

This time, Bahamut who look at Hikari not sure what will happen, but he decide to follow her suggestion. After Bahamut nodding, Hikari gently touch her tail in his forehead, when it touch, it glow small white light in tip of her tail. In his mind, Bahamut look at Naruto memories from he born until now. When he open his eyes, Bahamut look piss, and barely control his rage. If lightning and fire which come out from his mouth and nose was indication. And around his feet, wind blew circling and earth beneath his foot, shake and crack.

"**How dare they call themselves human, meanwhile they do something which a greatest demon can't do!**" shout Bahamut.

"**Calm DOWN BAHAMUT! You will make little Naruto wake…**" scold Hikari to Bahamut.

"**Oh I'm sorry…**" said Bahamut slyly.

After a while they just quiet, Hikari just tend sleeping Naruto in her arms. She gently stroke his hair from his forehead. Bahamut sat in corner and look at mother and son interaction. He like that scene. How he hope his wife not die. Then suddenly there is idea in Bahamut mind.

"**Hikari, how about I make you a deal?**"

"**What deal?**"

"**I will teach your little Naruto in Dragon Slayer Art… O knew his biological parents left him a bunch of literature in their art… but in this world, which need a magic can be usefull for him, how that sound?**"

"**I think your logic is acceptable, but how can Naruto gain this magic? And what your benefit from this?**"

"**In this world magic is from your heart, you must believe with magic itself, then magic will come from your body… it look like half from your energy… it's look like spiritual energy from my understanding I got at your memories… and for benefit, I got a son I hope I can have from my deceased wife… I know this boy is strong, I knew his journey will long ahead… and I want make him prepare for anything…**"

"**I knew you still hide few detail in that explanation… and I want all of it before I decide…**"

"**Haha… can't hide from a mother after all… in few years, we light dragon as we call it will come to hibernation period, when our body will sleep… and after few years we sleep, the dark dragon will come out from his hibernation. It may not many as we not many too, but it will brought destruction in earthland… We light dragon try to prevent that, we teach human child, who has potential become a dragon slayer… I hope that day not come, but at least we will prepare…**"

"**So you want my son to become dragon slayer, to slay the dark dragon which maybe create a ruckus in human world?**"

"**That is summary…**"

"**I think I can consider it, and if I know my sochi well enough, he will accept your request, he has adventure and fighting soul after all…**"

In the morning, Naruto wake up from his slumber. He smell his kaa-san cooked. He ran outside, and found his mother cooking, and Bahamut sit in front of his mother. Naruto sneaked in his mother back and closed his mother eyes with his hand. It brought smile in Hikari face, and grin from Bahamut. Naruto release his mother eyes when, Hikari start tickled his son. It ended Naruto in the ground and his mother in his side laughing with Naruto.

After joke aside, they ate Hikari cooking. Like his mother predict last night, his son agreed immediately. Who doesn't want learn from dragon king after all. And it can make him stronger to protect his kaa-san, and anyone who precious to him later.

* * *

><p><em>X774<em>

For 3 years, Naruto training in Dragon Slayer Art. Naruto learn very fast, it make his kaa-san proud, and Bahamut happy, his chosen not wrong after all. Naruto mastering his element magic very fast. Less from 6 month he was mastering fire, wind, lightning and earth. He learn and mastering few style in Dragon Slayer Art for a year like **'ryuu no houko' **, **'ryuu no tekken', 'ryuu no kagitsume', and 'ryuu-ken' **in each element (Ka(fire)/Ten(wind)/Rai(lightning)/Tsuchi(earth)).

**Metsu Ryu no Ogi** with fire he learn **'Guren Bakuenjin', **and** '"Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken'**. For wind he learn few healing spell and '**Tenryū no Yokugeki'. **For lightning he learn **'Rairyū Hōtengeki' **and **'Rairyū no Hoken'**. For earth he learn when he try more concentrated, he can make a solid earth, more solid than iron itself. And his **Metsu Ryuu no Ogi** for earth element is **'Gōma Tsuchi Rasen'**.

In that 3 years Naruto also learning in shinobi art. With help from his kaa-san, he now master in stealth, and few shinobi jutsu, like academy three (**Kawarimi**, **Henge**/Shape Shift because Hikari, and **Kagebunshin**), and novice level at **fuinjutsu**. He take his mother style in **kenjutsu**, his taijutsu no bad either, he can cast minor **genjutsu** with help his kaa-san, and lastly because his mother change his body, now become a **hanyo**, Naruto have strength like Tsunade without chakra, and run like Gai without his weight if he run at top speed.

Summary in last 3 years was fun for Naruto, Hikari and Bahamut. But like every meet must have ended. Now after there is no more to teach, Bahamut suggest if Naruto and Hikari continue their journey. In last year, Naruto, Hikari and Bahamut can be look at sky. Bahamut take Naruto and Hikari in his back and fly to nearby mainland.

"**I just can accompany you till here… if you heading to west you will find a small village, from there you can decide where your next destination…**"

"I think is goodbye uncle…" said 8 years Naruto, for years, now Naruto consider Bahamut as uncles

"**Yes, it is… don't forget my teaching and your mother teaching… protect what precious to you and take your dream until you can't walk again… and goddbye to you too Hikari… take care your son and you…**" said Bahamut.

"**Yeh… We will miss you Bahamut**"answer Hikari.

"**I knew, because I will miss both of you too…**" was the last words from Bahamut before he fly again.

After Bahamut fly, Naruto and Hikari start walking to west. Not long enough, they can see small village ahead. It just small village, which main income from farming. When they was inside, Naruto and Hikari first look at job. They got it, it was simple job, help in farm. They just need milked the cows. With kagebunshin, Naruto and Hikari finish their job in 1 hour. They got some jewels plus bonus, enough for inn and eat for this day. In 3 weeks, Naruto and Hikari take a every kind of job. They need money for supply after all if they want continue their journey.

In that 3 weeks Naruto met Erza, Erza was an orphan. Naruto met her when he finish his job at farm. Erza like him work at farm. It happen when Naruto will store milk to store house. Naruto bump at Erza who brought a straw from store house to stall. Luckily Naruto milk not spilled.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, I'm make you fall… ehm… My name is Naruto Youko…" said Naruto, while helping Erza with her straw.

"Ah… it's okay… it's my fault too not look at my way… thank for helping though… My name is Erza…"

"Just Erza? No surname?" ask Naruto

""I am Erza. Just plain Erza … I'm an orphan…" answer Erza with smile.

"Me too… until I am 4 years old, my mother adopted me… and youko is my adopted mother surname… Hmm… I think I got suitable surname for you… how about scarlet? Scarlet. It's the color of your hair. That way, I'll never forget it! You has beautiful hair… it red like my mother hair, I love it…" replied Naruto with his own trademark grin.

Erza blush at Naruto, but little smile crept in her face, while muttering

"Erza Scarlet? I think I like it… that sounds nice"

For next 2 weeks, Naruto and Erza became a best friend. Erza often come to Naruto and Hikari house. Erza now look at Hikari as a mother. But what make Erza and Naruto not comfortable was a teasing from Hikari. How she lose his son too fast because now his son invite a girl to house, and how she expect a grandchild from them in the future. Erza and Naruto just look away and blush in response.

Until that day came. It was evening, Erza visited Naruto house like usual. But that day lady luck not at their side. That village been attack by dark guild. Everyone scatter to safe his own life. In the middle attack, Erza separated from Naruto and Hikari. When attack was finish, it was late, because everyone has been capture and brought to the ships.

"Kaa-san… where is Erza?" answer Naruto frantically

"**I don't know sochi but her scent direct to that ships, if we fast we can catch up that ship…**"

Naruto and Hikari decide to run and catch up with the ship. They success and infiltrate that ship, Hikari decide transform in her little vixen form for backup plan if Naruto get caught. Naruto try to find Erza, after a while, he found Erza in jail with few people. He decide to approach Erza. He has a plan to wait until they arrive in destination. It may help few more people in captive from this dark guild.

"Erza, It's me Naruto… don't scream…" whisper Naruto in Erza ear, while close her mouth with his hand. Erza who hear this starting calm and got teary eyes.

"Naruto… you came for me?" replied Erza in low voice too.

"Of course… what friend for, if not came when you got problem… I have a plan, if it success we can release all people from village at other ship and maybe few other captive…" said Naruto.

"Okay… I trust you… but, where is Hikari-kaasan? I thought you will come with her…" ask Erza who lean at Naruto chest with her back.

"Kaa-san is here, but don't scream when I explain to you…" replied Naruto in serious tone.

"Kay…"

"A vixen in my shoulder is Hikari-kaasan…" said Naruto. Erza look back at Naruto with raise eyebrows.

"**It's true Erza**"said vixen in Naruto shoulder.

When Erza almost scream, Naruto close her mouth on time. Sighing, Naruto give Erza stern look, Erza just look at Naruto apologically. When Naruto release Erza, just one word Erza said.

"H-How?" ask Erza in whisper

"It will long story… I will show you instead, but I will not all because, it was not appropriate for you… I do not want give you nightmare…" answer Naruto. When Erza nod, Naruto touch Erza forehead and low light from it can be seen.

It was look like what his kaa-san, gave alook to Bahamut. But it this memory, when Naruto got his beating, the image will blur and ended in hospital room after his wound was patched. It was Naruto life from born until he met Erza. When that vision has ended, Erza cried at Naruto chest. This was her friend, who was suffer beyond imagine. She don't know what to say and just cried in his chest for a night until they arrive at destination. When morning came, Naruto wake Erza.

"Erza, it was morning… and we has arrived…"said Naruto

"Sorry…" whisper Erza in his chest, Erza still hold tight Naruto chest.

"Why you sorry? The question now is, do you hate me? Now I become my villagers afraid, I'm a hanyo, a half demon…" ask Naruto at Erza.

"NO! I never can hate you, you are my only friend… you now in village I'm not well in socialization, just you who came to me and give me a warm of family… I never can hate you…" answer Erza, it brought smile to Naruto and Hikari.

"Thank you…" whisper Naruto at Erza ear. But their conversation interrupted by a guard.

"Wake up! And out from ship to your new home! HAHAHA…."

One by one, people go down from ship and walk in to another cell in a tower. The guard said it was Tower of Heaven. That place was very vile. Another prisoner like not eat for a days. They wear a rags. And it was decide Naruto will prepare a plan to liberated them.

* * *

><p>Please tell me how you all think and if you have any tips or helpful criticisms I would extremely appreciate it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Status record : level 1 – 7<strong>

**Civilian : 1; C-class Mage : 1 – 2; High C-class Low B-class Mage : 2.1 – 3;**

**High B-class Low A-class Mage : 3.1 – 4; High A-class Low S-class Mage : 4.1 – 5;**

**High S-class Mage : 5 – 6; SS-class Mage : 6.1 – 7;**

**Naruto Youko, Age : 8 overall : 2.3, Low B-class Mage**

Hair : blond

Eye : blue with black vertical slit pupil

Taijutsu : 2.7

Kenjutsu : 2.5

Ninjutsu : 1.2

Magic : 2.9

**Erza Scarlet, Age : 8 overall : 0.7, Civilian**

Hair : scarlet

Eye : brown

Taijutsu : 0.5

Kenjutsu : 0.6

Magic : 0.9

**Hikari Youko, Age : 28 overall : 6.9, SS-class Demon**

Hair : Red

Eye : Red with black vertical slit pupil

Taijutsu : 7

Kenjutsu : 6.8

Ninjutsu : 7

* * *

><p><strong>Dictionary :<strong>

**Bijuu : **Tailed Demon

**Fuinjutsu : **Seal based attack

**Genjutsu : **Illusion based attack

**Guren Bakuenjin : **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

**Gōma Tsuchi Rasen :** Karma Demon: earth Spiral

**Hanyo : **Half Demon

**Henge : **Transform

**Jinchuriki : **Human Sacrifice as a vessel of Demon

**Juubi : **Ten Tailed Demon

**Kaa-san** : mother

**Kagebunshin : **Shodow Clone

**Kami-sama : **God creation

**Kawarimi :** Subtitution

**Kenjutsu : **Blade/ sword based attack

**Kyuubi no Kitsune : **Nine tails Demon Fox

**Metsu Ryu no Ogi : **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art

**Rairyū Hōtengeki :** Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd

**Rairyū no Hoken :** Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist

**Rikudo Sennin : **Rikudo sage

**Ryuu no houko : ** Dragon Roar

**Ryuu no kagitsume : **Dragon Claw

**Ryuu-ken : **Dragon Sword

**Ryuu no tekken : **Dragon Fist

**Shinigami : **Death God

**Shinobi :** Ninja

**Shiranui Gata : Guren Hōō Ken : **Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade

**Sochi : **Son

**Tenryū no Yokugeki : **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack

**Tou-san** : father

**Yondaime Hokage : **Forth Hokage

**~CCV~**


End file.
